Music, by some, is considered to be a universal language that comes in many forms and expressions. Songs can make us laugh, cry, and inspire us in our everyday lives. Songs can be uplifting, instructive, or can be created simply to make everyone have a good time. Songs also are used to identify things that we love or affiliate ourselves with. For example, universities have school songs, countries have national anthems, and certain holidays are associated with songs that people have grown to love.
For various occasions, such as birthdays or other monumental life events, an individual may wish to create a personalized song for the particular occasion to give as a gift. However, the average person may not be gifted with the ability to create a fun, moving, pleasing, catchy, etc., song that people will enjoy. Thus, it may be desirable to create a way in which someone can efficiently create an entire song without requiring the person come up with every lyric on his or her own. Accordingly, a computer-implemented system that allows users to quickly and efficiently create such personalized songs may be useful. Once a personalized song is generated, it may also be desirable for the computer-implemented system to also facilitate the sharing of the personalized song with others via email messages, mobile messages and/or social network applications.